


🚗

by shonomaru



Category: Arashi - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shonomaru/pseuds/shonomaru





	🚗

“哥，洗澡好不好。”他低声哄着。大野已经没什么反应，软软的靠在他怀里。

樱井勉强抱着他洗澡，弄得自己也是一身水，就干脆也把衣服脱了。他这里没有合适的睡衣，当然也是私心，他只给大野套了件自己的衬衫。

大野靠在床头睡的很香，嘴唇亮晶晶的像是涂了一层蜜。樱井忍不住偷偷亲了一下，甜蜜如同他所想。

他观察了下大野，看他没什么反应，又亲了下。

之后一发不可收拾。他的舌头亲易的撬开大野的牙齿，亲吻带来的水声和逐渐缺失的氧气让大野发出诱人的呻吟。

樱井解开他刚刚帮大野穿上的衬衫，低头吻上乳尖，引来大野一阵颤抖和无意识的呜咽。他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，一时间还搞不清楚状况。

“什么…呜，小，小翔？”

“抱歉，哥哥”樱井的舌头在大野胸脯打转，含糊不清的说，“我忍不住了。”

“不要！”大野推着他的脑袋，却因为醉酒而缺少力气。樱井轻易的抓住他乱踢的脚踝顺便吻了一口。大野的私处完全暴露在樱井眼前，羞得大野捂住眼睛。

“别看，别看啦…”他的声音逐渐小下去，反抗也渐渐停止。樱井吻他嘴唇，一根手指就着润滑神向体内。异物入侵让大野感觉很不好受，搂着樱井的脖子小声哼哼。

樱井很快找到凸起的一点，他的扣弄让怀里的人吓得几乎尖叫。

“嘘，相叶还睡在沙发上哦。”樱井在他耳边轻轻说。

大野瞪了他一眼，咬住嘴唇。

后穴终于能容纳三根手指，樱井的刘海也被汗水浸湿。手指被抽出，大野感受到一阵空虚。

想被填满。

他被自己的想法吓了一跳。

“哥哥，我要进去咯。”樱井好心的向他报告。

“你…”大野还没来得及说完，就感受到被撕裂一般的疼痛，一声尖叫迸出。

而樱井也不好受。高温的小穴夹的他几乎要射出来，而大野哭哭闹闹的不许他再进去一点。

“哥哥，哥哥”樱井像是哄孩子一样的排着他后背，“放松。”他哥哥的小脸已经哭花了，还时不时打个哭嗝，抱着他不肯松手。

樱井狠心往里一送，整根没入的时候，大野已经疼的拱起腰。

但他很快就尝到巨大的快感。樱井每一次进出都能蹭到他的敏感之处。他几乎控制不住自己发出呻吟，又害怕相叶听见，只好硬生生的憋着，发出小声的呜咽。

樱井射在他身体里，才发觉自己小腹已经一片白浊。大野还沉浸在高潮的余韵中，眼神都是空洞着的，委屈的嘟着嘴看他。

“抱歉，哥哥。好像又要再洗一次澡了呢。”


End file.
